


Untitled, or One Swann A-Swimming

by marginalia



Series: 12 Days Challenge [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Sometimes she lets her boys race alone, strong laps around the Pearl, but sometimes she cannot resist the quiet sea. She dives, frees herself of the tangled net of their past, of dramatic falls and daring rescues. She no longer needs saving. She swims as though she was born to it, to the sea, and maybe she was. Catching up with Jack and James is a thing of ease.

There are drops of water sparkling in her hair, diamonds in a braided crown, as she emerges and brushes the sea from her eyes. The three of them wrestle in the water, splashes and contest an excuse for touching that does nothing to fool the crew.


End file.
